Abstract Administrative Core The structure of the Einstein Aging Study (EAS) is efficient and highly effective as demonstrated by our 20+ years of productivity. The Administrative Core provides the foundation for this structure and plays a central role in: fostering cohesion among the research sites, cores, projects and investigators; coordinating all project- related activities; promoting EAS growth and innovation; and ensuring that EAS meets its objectives. Drs. Richard Lipton (Einstein) and Martin Sliwinski (PSU) will share EAS administrative and scientific leadership in this PPG, reflecting the new focus on ambulatory methods. The Administrative Core is responsible for management of study resources, integrating scientific research goals of the Einstein Aging Study Program Project, serving as a liaison with collaborators, recruitment and follow-up of study participants, and working with the Clinical Core to triage subjects to the various projects. These functions are carried out in cooperation with four established committees. The Administrative Core works with the Long Term Planning Committee to establish programmatic priorities, allocate resources to meet individual project goals and coordinate the sharing of resources across projects. With the Scientific/ Administrative Committee, the Core monitors subject recruitment and retention, supervises data management, reviews scientific advances and progress at regular meetings, promotes scientific collaborations with other Einstein aging programs, and oversees the sharing of resources with investigators at other institutions. This Core will also coordinate data collection and communication within the EAS sites (Pennsylvania State University, the Mayo Clinic-Jacksonville, University of Miami and Columbia University). With the Fiscal Oversight Committee, the Administrative Core manages budgets and personnel, and communicates with the Einstein administration. The Administrative Core relies on an External Advisory Committee to provide input regarding analytic approaches, and study procedures, and then is responsible for implementing their recommendations and suggestions. The Administrative Core manages the relationships of the EAS external to our institution. This includes the preparation of annual progress reports for the National Institute on Aging and the Einstein Committee on Clinical Investigations, fostering liaisons with community groups to enhance community relationships and study participation and providing outreach to the scientific community (e.g., seminars on best practices in ambulatory methods to promote use of these methods and replication of EAS findings). Finally, the Administrative Core is responsible for the recruitment and retention of a systematic community residing sample of older adults.